John Domingo (Earth-93060)
---- | HistoryText = John Domingo took the stage name Johnny Domino once he became a professional saxophone player. He was active in the San Francisco bay area when his Miata was hit by a runaway cable car. The cable car was struck by the Jumpstart effect, an Ultra-creating burst of energy from the Entity on the Moon. As a result, Johnny and all those aboard the cable car were transformed into Ultras. Johnny was the only person seriously injured in the cable car crash, and was in a coma for several weeks. | Powers = * Malicious Telepathy: The Jumpstart effect gave Johnny Domino the ability to hear evil thoughts. Anything thought in hatred or focused on crimes from bribery to murder would register in Johnny's mind. Night Man's gift was ineffective on sociopaths, the mentally ill, or other people who did not feel shame or remorse for their "evil" thoughts, but genuinely believed what they were thinking was right. After having his abilities increased by Rhiannon, Night Man actually saw a visible black aura of "evil" around people. * Weird Brain: A piece of shrapnel from the cable car accident during the Jumpstart was permanently embedded in the Night Man's brain. This caused a number of changes to his cerebral physiology as well as specific side effects from time to time. ** Night Vision: Johnny's eyes were permanently dilated, forcing him to wear dark sunglasses during the day for protection but increasing his visual acuity at dark. ** No Sleep: Night Man was no longer capable of sleep. Instead of recharging his entire brain overnight while sleeping, his brain selectively shut down individual sections in succession. ** Neural Resistance: Night Man's weird brain protected him from certain kinds of neurological attack, such as the Ultra villain Neuronne's touch. * Celtic Magick: This version of Johnny Domino accepted Rhiannon's offer to improve his abilities. In a ceremony at Stonehenge that called upon Cernunnos, God of the Hunt, Rhiannon channeled the effects of Black September to grant Night Man additional gifts. **'Stealth:' By fading deeper into the shadows, Night Man became virtually invisible. He left behind only a slight outline of his body, barely noticeable in the dark. **'Lightning:' Night Man's mechanical tasers were replaced with elemental lightning that he could generate naturally. **'Blade:' Night Man was mentally linked to a ceremonial dagger gifted to him by Rhiannon. He could sense the blade from a distance if separated from it, and the blade could not be removed from any target it penetrated, except by Johnny's hand. He could also use the blade to cut open mystical portals in the air for teleportation. **'Rope:' Night Man carried a length of rope that responded to his telekinetic commands. He could use it to entangle opponents or ascend into the sky unsupported by anything else. | Abilities = Talented saxophone musician. Trained in aikido. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Cannibalism: After accepting Rhiannon's gift, Night Man was bound to her elixir of life to maintain his abilities and survival. Every three months he needed to mix a broth from different human organs in order to survive. | Equipment = Makeshift items from hardware stores and the like, plus a Kevlar vest he'd taken from his father. | Transportation = Grappling hook and rope; motorcycle | Weapons = Gun and a taser | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}